Careless Errors
by Read Me And Weep
Summary: INCOMPLETE. Sequel to Senseless. Hermione is betrayed deeply by a close friend, and turns to her savior and former enemy for comfort. INCOMPLETE.
1. New Beginning

A/N: This is a sequel to Senseless. Normally I HATE sequels because I feel that if you want to keep writing, fan fiction is short enough as is, so just keep it on the same story. However, I thought that 21 chapters can be slightly overwhelming, a really excellent story I read was over 40 long (and short) chapters, but they were updated slowly (like mine) and I had to go back and read everything and I didn't know where to start. I don't want my story to become overwhelming at all, so I made a sequel. I hope no hard feelings!

Note: I started writing this before the 6th book came out, and for it to make sense I'm following my own storyline, so in a sense this is a little AU.

If you didn't read Senseless, I suggest you do! But if you're too lazy to go back and read 21 chapters, I totally understand. In summary…

ooooooo

Hermione Granger was attacked and raped by Seamus Finnigan (who was teamed up with Ronald Weasley). She was saved by Draco Malfoy. After this she breaks up with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. This is perfectly fine and the two stay friends as Harry dates Ginny Weasley. There's some tension between Draco and Hermione, but it's unsure as to whether it's real or from a Love Potion that was slipped in the pairs pumpkin juice one morning. Harry can't bear to tell Hermione that Seamus and Ron were behind the attack, and finally Draco tells her. Hermione attacks Ron and then Seamus and Ron are expelled and are both sent to Azkaban for 10 and 5 years respectively. Hermione harbors no hard feelings towards the Weasley's in general. At the end of the year Draco realizes he loves Hermione but he is a Death Eater and the son of a Death Eater and she will never love him. Hermione admits nothing to herself but it's hinted at that she feels some sort of attraction to her. Most of the school is oblivious, the teachers know, but the rest of the school only knows that Hermione was attacked, Malfoy seems nicer, Seamus and Ron are gone, and Harry and Hermione broke up after the attack.

ooooooo

Alright, well I'm terrible at summarizing things but those are the basics or whatever. I hope it's somewhat helpful so you maybe won't have to go back and read the entire story (although I sincerely hope you do because in my opinion it is much better than that ugly paragraph above!). Anyways! On with the story!

**Careless Errors**

Chapter 1

A mousy brown haired girl walked on to Platform 9 ¾ feeling refreshed from the summer. Not that it hadn't been a hard, long summer. The Order had been hard at work finding out Voldemort's plans and trying their best to succeed in spoiling them. They had been mostly successful, but not without some major losses. Her heart clenched when she though of how Hagrid, the groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, would not be returning to his normal posts this year, or ever again. There had been other injuries, deaths, and troubles altogether, but Hagrid's death had hit closest to home with her. She felt inside herself that she had grown. No longer did she even hesitate to utter Voldemort's name. No longer did her heart sadden when she thought of everything that had happened last year. She was a smart witch, but she was a smart girl, no, young woman, as well. Not that she was completely over anything, by far she was still dealing with everything, but she was strong and had the support she needed. This little comfort did wonders for her and she felt at rest with herself. Voldemort may still be out there but she was as adult as ever and ready for him.

Outwardly the girl looked not very different then she had last year. Her face seemed to have matured and almost altogether lost the childlike look some teens had, and she did in fact look much more like an adult in this aspect. However, her bushy brown hair was as wild and tangled a mess as ever, and her pink chapped lips were as excited and lively as ever to spout off the ever growing mountain of information she always seemed to hold in her mind. She had grown a few inches and gained a pound or two, but nothing out of the ordinary for a girl of her age. She had undergone no miraculous changes, no amazing wardrobe readjustments, no plastic surgery or magical reconstruction. She was the same as ever. She was the same Hermione Granger.

ooooooo

A tall, slim blindingly blonde boy stepped out of a compartment on a rather unique train. As he stepped into the corridor, he noticed a group of people, mainly Gryfindors from the looks of their robes (which most had already changed into, though the journey was only halfway finished), talking loudly and excitedly, laughing and being rowdy with old friends farther down the corridor. He dusted any imaginary particles off of his badge that had two large letters on it, one being H and the other coming after it and being a B. He strode over to them and coughed. A few noticed him and chuckled slightly before looking away. Obviously, he thought to himself, they had not seen the badge on his chest. He puffed his chest out with his hands clasped behind his back and coughed louder gaining several more people's attention. They ignored him however and went back to listening to someone in the center tell a story.

The boy, now upset at this intense and obvious ignorance of a superior near them gave up the coughing fit and said loudly for the people in the nearby compartments to hear clearly,

"What is the meaning of this?"

For the most part the group stepped slightly to the side so the person in the center could be seen clearly and explain the excitement. The two's eyes locked and the thoughts going through the blonde haired boys mind were flying at a speed he'd never imagined possible, and had he been a more sensitive person, he might have fainted. However, keeping his manliness, he stood and stared the other figure down. The only question that not flitted through Draco Malfoy's mind was, what was he supposed to do now?

ooooooo

Hermione found the compartment that Harry Potter was in. As she walked in she realized he was not alone. Ginny Weasley was cuddled against the shoulder he had bared towards the window. Across from him sat Neville Longbottom in what seemed to be a deep conversation with Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw with the knack for being so out of touch with what most people thought was normal, that she quite frightened most away and was thought of as crazy. Hermione sat down next to Harry who opened his eyes, and she jumped, thinking he'd been asleep. He gave her a small smile and motioned for her to try and be quiet because the girl on his shoulder was sleeping soundly. She nodded her head in understanding and turned towards Neville and Luna. Neville had turned his attention towards the window in obvious defeat of whatever Luna had been trying to convince him of. Luna had a sort of dreamy smile on her face and when she caught sight of Hermione's badge she nodded and then said,

"Ah, so I see you've managed to capture a Wartlin and handed it over to the Ministry? A shame, I would have enjoyed studying one! I suppose that badge is enticing though…the Ministry only gives those badges of award to people who have captur—"

But she was interrupted by Harry's laughter as Hermione's mouth was gaped in amazement as she said briskly.

"If you must know, I got this badge for being Head Girl! Not for catching a-a Wartyaling!"

Harry's laughter increased tenfold until he was shaking so hard in an attempt to control himself that Ginny cried out angrily.

"Oh what, are we there already?"

Luna looked at her calmly and replied.

"No, of course not, Harry's just been attacked by a Woozle. They're known to be attracted to compartments in trains and luggage racks. They like to attack their victims when no one's expecting it and when it's most bothersome. They thrive on causing laughter. But if we don't laugh or act bothered, they'll find some way to squeeze through the compartment door and find some one else to attack."

Ginny stared at her for another moment before looking at Harry with laughter in her eyes.

"Well," she said, obviously trying to control her laughter, "we'll have to try, and, well, act unbothered so as no…other, um, what were they called again? Woozlets?"

"Woozles," Luna said eagerly with the same dreamy expression splashed across her face.

"Right," Ginny said, still trying to control the giggles that seemed about to erupt from her. As she thought to herself, this laughter was so strange that maybe their were Woozles!

At that thought she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter where she was joined by Harry and Neville who also both seemed to find the situation extremely funny. Hermione smiled and chuckled a little to herself, even if it was only at the sight of two grown men and a young women almost rolling on the floor with mirth.

Luna shook her had sadly.

"Ah, well, the Woozles can get the best of people."

Hermione chuckled more and then heard yelling from outside of the compartment. She stood up suddenly and the laughter faded she began to throw open the door when a voice froze her very thoughts.

A/N: Ahaha ok so guess! Who is it? I thought it was obvious but who knows! I hope you like it so far! Read and review! I love reviews! A lot, and oh so dearly!

By the way, I'm not sure which way I want this story to go, I can't decide with how graphic I want to get or if I'm going to keep it strictly rated for language. But for now it's under M because the other story is and I don't want to change the rating in the middle of the story for you!


	2. Oh My

A/N: Alright, alright, I haven't updated in a little while, but has it really been that long? Haha, well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that everything on this site is not meant to steal ideas from the people who rightfully own them! I'm included.

ooooooo

Hermione saw the very person she thought she was free of. She couldn't think. She couldn't even breathe. How could this, this, she didn't even know what to call him, this thing? A person like that certainly wasn't worthy of even being related to the human race. What could this thing be doing on _her_ train headed towards _her_ school? How dare he invade on a place she thought was a safe haven?

What was he even doing out of Azkaban, let alone in a Hogwarts train? After her brain unfroze, thousands, no, millions of thoughts were racing through her mind as to why he was there. This wasn't possible. She must be dreaming. _That_ was the only possible explanation. The world seemed to stop. Everyone was quiet. Everyone was watching.

Why? How? Questions flew in and out of her head. She felt faint but she knew she was too strong to just let herself off that easily. She needed to know. She had to know.

"Why are you here?" She barely spat it out, so quietly maybe no one but herself heard it.

"Why are you here?" She said even louder, so loud that she attracted maybe more than the attention she had searched for. His attention. His answer.

Ronald Weasley stood there with his eyes wide and mouth shut tight. He took a step forward towards her and stretched his arm out in a gesture of caring.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, demanding, but with a fear in her tone no one could remember ever having heard before.

He froze, as if unable to move, her command stopping him in his place.

"Hermione, please, let's talk about this in private!" He pleaded to her with his words. His eyes begged her.

"No—I don't think I should have to do as you ask after what you di—"

"Hermione! Let's go somewhere a little more private!" He burst out, unable to control his need for secrecy. He didn't want people to know anything; it would be hard enough to gain her trust back, let alone the entire schools.

Anger spread across Hermione's face as she opened her mouth to yell at him.

That's when a certain _involved_ Slytherin realized it was his time to jump in. He walked over to where Ron stood and grabbed him by the back of the collar of his robes and dragged him into the compartment Hermione had just come out of. He roughly shoved Ron down onto an empty seat next to Luna and walked over to the door. Hermione eyed him slowly and walked in while Draco Malfoy stuck his head out of the door and motioned for everyone to scatter and then slid the door shut. He turned back around and faced Ron.

"What are you doing here?"

The question lingered in the air. It was the voiced thought of Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ginny. What in the world was Ron doing out of Azkaban?

Harry stood up.

"Did you break out or something, you piece of filth! How dare you even show yourself here after what you did!"

"Look I—" Ron tried to explain but was interrupted by Draco.

"No, you look. You can't ruin people's lives and then expect everything to be fine again after not even a year has passed!"

"I don't!" Ron stood up looking around at them all.

"I don't expect you to take me back or like me or anything like that!" he focused his eyes on Hermione, but she looked away disgusted as he said, "I really and truly am sorry for all the destruction I've caused. I've been to counseling. Azkaban is a lot different for juveniles. Not as many dementors, more wizards. Not that it's a pleasant place to be," he shuddered, "but I had a lot of time to think. What I did was completely uncalled for and disgusting and I know that…now. The only thing I even dare myself to ask any of you is to keep everything quiet. I know I deserve worse for what I did but I don't want to have to start over with the whole school, I already have to do that with my friends, my family, and our teachers."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Your right, you do deserve more. Why shouldn't the whole school know what you did? Why shouldn't the whole world know what you did!"

"Hermione, I—"

"No, Ron. I won't tell the school about anything, or the world about anything either. I don't want people to know what happened to me. It's bad enough that everyone treats me like I'm some piece of glass or something, like any mentioning of…of, rape or sex or anything crude will set me off, like I'm mad. I'm not mad though. I'm not. I'm not!" At that she looked at everyone as if to get her point across. "You deserve worse, but I'm not going to make my life harder to get even with a foul thing such as yourself. Now get out. I don't even want to look at you"

"Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me. I'm so sor—"

Harry stepped towards him.

"You heard her, Weasley. Leave."

"Harry, look, I—"

Draco walked up until their noses almost touched and growled at him.

"Get. Out. Now."

With that, Ron had no choice but to turn and slowly make his way out in defeat. He turned around as he was about to close the door and opened his mouth as if to say something. But, thinking better of it, he wisely closed his mouth, shut the door, and walked away back to his own, empty compartment.

Hermione looked at Ginny angrily.

"What is he doing out of Azkaban anyways, didn't he have five years to serve? It hasn't even been a full year yet!"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment as Harry sat down shaking with fury. She rested her head on his shoulder again and whispered calming things into Harry's ears. Slowly he began to calm down from the utter rage he had been feeling at the sight of Ron.

Draco stood for a moment longer in irritation and then looked around as if realizing for the first time where he was.

"Well…I'll just…be going now." He muttered as he swiftly turned and left.

Hermione sat down next to the window opposite Ginny and looked out the window in deep thought with hatred and confusion etched across her face.

As everyone settled down Neville and Luna looked at each other, both with mirrored looks of utter confusion on their faces.

Neville slowly looked from Harry, to Ginny, to Hermione and then back to Luna as he said,

"What just happened?"

ooooooo

A/N: hahaha REVIEW please!


	3. Stupid!

A/N: Wow, so it's been almost a year since I've last updated. Well, not 12 months, only 4, but, it's 2007 now! I apologize profusely for not updating any of my stories! But here goes!

Disclaimer: I think we all understand, I've only stolen J.K. Rowling's ideas and twisted them to make my own small legacy…that is nothing compared to her own.

ooooooooooo

For assistance, last chapter…

_Hermione looked at Ginny angrily._

"_What is he doing out of Azkaban anyways, didn't he have five years to serve? It hasn't even been a full year yet!"_

_Ginny shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment as Harry sat down shaking with fury. She rested her head on his shoulder again and whispered calming things into Harry's ears. Slowly he began to calm down from the utter rage he had been feeling at the sight of Ron._

_Draco stood for a moment longer in irritation and then looked around as if realizing for the first time where he was._

"_Well…I'll just…be going now." He muttered as he swiftly turned and left._

_Hermione sat down next to the window opposite Ginny and looked out the window in deep thought with hatred and confusion etched across her face._

_As everyone settled down Neville and Luna looked at each other, both with mirrored looks of utter confusion on their faces._

_Neville slowly looked from Harry, to Ginny, to Hermione and then back to Luna as he said,_

"_What just happened?"_

oooooooooooo

All the occupants of the compartment that were informed of this madness, sat up slightly straighter and looked at each other. All of them, that is, except for the one who was the most involved.

Hermione continued to stare out the window.

"I'll tell you what happened. What happened is that bastard pretended to be my friend for 5 years and secretly harbored some sort of hatred towards me so strong that he and Seamus, Finnigan, you remember him? Yes, Finnigan and Weasley, they raped me, knocked my memory out, and left me to die for all they cared. They pretended to be my friends for weeks until finally…"

She broke off and returned to staring out the window with less hatred on her face and more despair.

Neville sat back, flabbergasted.

"And Malfoy?"

Harry jumped in.

"Malfoy found Hermione, he saved her, we are—well I am, trying to do my best to erase the hard feelings."

Luna's smile had faded but her dreamy expression lingered.

"That explains so much about the energy at school. I simply thought a Zegiman had found it's way in and unbalanced the normally calm energy at school. I guess Daddy will have to retract that article about children not being immune to them anymore…"

Hermione snapped back from her reverie and chuckled.

"I guess so Luna, I guess so."

oooooooooo

Draco sat back in his empty compartment to think about everything that had just occurred. First off, he had to wonder what, exactly, was the worst Weasley of the whole bunch doing out of Azkaban? It's not as if the place was easy to escape, especially for some one as dimwitted as Ronald. But that question was pushed to the side by another.

_What was Hermione feeling right now?_ He knew what he was feeling. Anger, disdain, hatred, disgust, and he was sure she felt something along those lines, but with her there must be even more. Over the summer she had probably packed these feelings away, maybe she hadn't healed but he was betting she had gotten herself ready to begin the process. And as everyone knows there is nothing worse than ripping the skin off of a cut that has already begun to grown skin back over it. Those cuts are not meant to be poked at for a long time.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and simultaneously placed his head in his open palms. He rubbed his face a little and sat back and shook his head. The school year hadn't even officially started yet and already he felt traumatized. He looked back at his gleaming silver badge on his chest and got up. The corridors weren't going to watch themselves.

oooooooooooo

Hermione was already patrolling the hallways when Draco finally made his way out. When he made his way within hearing range she was chiding two first years for tossing a Dung Bomb back and forth in the corridor.

"Second of all," she continued, slightly bent towards their smaller figures and wagging her left finger at them while her right hand held the bomb delicately.

"These aren't even allowed at Hogwart's, which you might not know yet, but I'm really saving you because if Filch caught you with one of these you would be in a large amount of trouble!"

Draco walked up and grabbed the bomb from her hand and tossed it between his right and left digits.

"I used to love these things, but…"

Draco caught the glare Hermione was shooting his way.

"She's right boys, Filch would skin you alive if he caught you with these." He said loudly in an official tone.

He bent down slightly and whispered the second part while flicking his eyes both ways down the hallway to make sure no one overheard.

"What you really want are these new models, new name, Filch hasn't even heard of them yet, they reek worse than a thousand Dung Bombs and cause a distraction ten times that—"

He was never able to tell the boys the name though because he was interrupted by Hermione promptly backhanding the top of his head.

"You may go now, and remember, no smelly bombs!"

Draco stood upright rubbing his head.

"Aw Hermione, com'on now what was that for?"

"You know right well what that was for Draco! We're supposed to be setting a good example for students, you're Head Boy!"

"I am! I told them _not_ to use Dung Bombs didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then," Draco cut her short, "I would think you'd be pleased."

He smiled smugly as Hermione looked him in the eyes with an I-can't-believe-you-just-pulled-that-on-me face.

Suddenly the train lunged and Hermione was flung, back-first, against a wall while Draco was forced against her.

The height difference was extremely obvious to Hermione from this point of view. As the trained quickly settled down, the magically amplified voice of the conductor came on apologizing for the upset. His voice faded and everything was normal once more. Except that Hermione was stilled pinned to the wall by Draco.

She looked up at him slightly dazed.

"You're still on me."

Draco looked at her, she felt so small against him, so defenseless. It filled him with so much pain to know that some one she had trusted so much had taken advantage of her. All he wanted to do was help her heal, do something, anything to make her hurt less.

"I know." He whispered softly as he bent down and gently, very gently laid a kiss on her lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, and just as quickly as it had happened they opened and she pushed him away.

"I, I'm going to go check, that compartment for…"

She never finished her sentence, she just ran off in the direction of her compartment and quickly ran into it, slamming the sliding door shut behind her, he heard the lock click.

_Stupid!_ He banged his head against the wall.

The very person he was trying to save her from had just returned that day, she was in emotional turmoil! The very pain he didn't want her to fail he was sure he had just magnified. A rape victim would not want to be kissed after being slammed against a wall!

He hit his head against the wall again.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

ooooooooo

A/N: Ah, now it is beginning to become Hermione/Draco! I know, I know, at long last! I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update more often from now on!


	4. Reactions

A/N: SHOCKER, I know, I'm updating so soon again! The real reason is that I have like no reviews, which is making me sad, and I just realized that the first 3 chapters have been on the train, and I think they should probably get off it by now, don't you? I also apologize for my blatant spelling and grammar errors, they're almost annoying they're so obvious, but I'm very lazy and my proof reading is like skimming if I even do it at all, and going back and fixing it? Too much time and effort, so one day if I get bored and the story doesn't need to be updated I'll go back into this story and the other and fix them and please everyone, including myself!

Disclaimer: So not mine!

Last chapter…

DRACO KISSED HERMIONE! However, she freaked and ran and Draco realizes that rape victims probably shouldn't be kissed after violently being slammed and pinned against a wall, even if that wasn't really his fault.

oooooooooo

Hermione dashed into her compartment. She flew in and quickly locked the door and pressed her back to the door breathing in and out, trying to slow her breath. Everything was as she had left it last. Neville was reading a book on Herbology, Luna was holding her father's magazine to the sun streaming in through the window and upside down at that, and Ginny had returned to her position; curled up with her head against Harry's shoulder, although this time both were sleeping quietly.

She slowly slid her back down the door until she sat on the floor with her head on her knees, still breathing deeply trying to regulate her heartbeat.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. The train had lurched. She had flown into a wall. Draco had flown into her. Then Draco had…He had kissed her. That kiss had brought up a lot. Not just what she thought she could or would never feel about Draco, but all the emotions she thought she had put away. They flowed back with such ferocity that it barely even bothered her that Draco, _the_ Draco Malfoy, had kissed her! It was almost above her head. All that really was impressed into her head was the little scraps of memory she had finally reclaimed. It wasn't much, there weren't faces or anything specific, there was barely even color, and she had only just started to have flashes of these things over the summer, usually when someone rough housed with her, or hit her even if they were playing around, or just now, when she had been kissed.

Normally, she might have enjoyed what had taken place but she was so moved by everything she just laid her head into her black robes and cried. She sobbed. She had thought she had dealt with all this pain, or had at least stopped crying about it. But at that moment she finally appreciated that she would probably never stop crying. She only hoped somehow she would be able to become stronger so as to avoid crying so _often_. She didn't want to have to buy thirty cats and grow old with them.

After a moment or so she wiped her eyes in her hands and dried her face with her robe. She put her palms to her eyes in an effort to calm the redness from crying. She breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly. She felt calm for a moment and then.

_Holy shit! I kissed **Draco Malfoy**!_

oooooooooooo

Draco had stopped hitting his head against the wall and calling himself stupid and had sat down. When Hermione still hadn't emerged from the cabin he again became angry with himself. _You're such an idiot_, he reminded himself again of all the pain he had given to her. When she still didn't come out he returned to his own compartment. _Let the prefects take care of patrolling the hallway,_ he thought. He was done beating himself up, he was ready to move onto feeling sorry for himself.

Was she really _that_ upset? He knew it must be traumatic and whatnot but he was gentle, he was nice, had he upset her that greatly that she locked herself up to relive the whole damn episode? He certainly hoped she was comparing him to the kisses, if there were any or if she remembered any, of Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. The slimy gits were nothing like him. Even if he had harassed her for so many years he would never touch her like that without consent. Before he wouldn't have thought of touching her like that at all, but some things had changed. That he even tolerated her at all, or sympathized with her was a whole new level of thinking for him. That he had even gotten past her bloodline amazed him. Almost everything that had occurred in the past year amazed him. He amazed himself. He really had grown after all. He wasn't so sure it would amaze his mother and father, but it certainly amazed him.

oooooooooooo

The train ride was finally over and as everyone began filing into the hall the absence of a gruff voice filled the hearts of Harry and Hermione. There was no looming figure with a lantern beckoning the first years to follow him. Instead a deep silky voice called for them. The sound came from a tall dark handsome looking man standing in the still night air, carrying a smaller version of the lantern Hagrid once bore.

"Who's that?" Hermione whispered to Harry. The station was abnormally quiet as students observed the change of welcome.

"The new Defense Against the Arts teacher most likely." He replied pushing past a few second year girls standing in awe of the strange figure.

"Let's hurry and get our own carriage though," Harry pushed through an even larger group of fourth year girls that were ogling the man.

Hermione also pushed through with Neville, Ginny, and Luna tailing behind. They quickly made their way into a carriage.

Harry opened the door and offered it to Hermione, who in turn smiled and climbed in and sat in the farthest corner. She looked at the seat across her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realize you were…we'll just find a…"

But it was too late the rest of the clan had climbed in and settled down.

"Harry, someone's already here maybe we should…"

"Hermione, it's just Draco, relax!" Harry replied.

ooooooooooooooo

A/N: And they are out of the train! Haha I hope you enjoyed it! I won't always update that fast but I hopefully won't wait months and months either!


	5. Developments

A/N: You all hate me! Just review my story and say, "I read it!" You don't even have to state your opinion; just let me know I'm not writing to cyberspace! Again though, I'm updating so soon again! You all (if you even exist…) must be pretty shocked!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

oooooooooooooo

Last chapter: New teacher comes! Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna are in a carriage with Draco.

ooooooooooooo

Hermione sighed. She would have to deal with the ride up to the castle with him. _This is so awkward!_ She thought to herself. She was much calmer than when it had first happened, and Hermione still didn't know how to feel about the kiss. In itself, the kiss wasn't totally unenjoyable, but the memories? She didn't want to remember anything more if it, if every time she did it ruined moments of her life like that.

Hermione sighed again and then shook her head. _Com'n Hermione_, she coached herself, _you can shake this._

oooooooooooooo

Draco had jumped when she came in, but did nothing. She obviously had not noticed him. She had slid in and sat directly across from him, her knees had brushed him, sending a small shiver up through his spine. He mentally smacked himself in the head. _She ran from you, Draco, put her aside._ But he couldn't. He knew exactly why she had run from her and he didn't blame her. The kiss by itself could have traumatized her, but the wall being behind her and Ron being back at Hogwarts certainly hadn't been in his favor. Maybe he was destined to never be with her. The most he wanted was to be friends then, if that's all he would ever be able to have.

ooooooooooooo

After an abnormally silent and awkward horse-less carriage ride, they arrived at Hogwarts, in its entire splendor. They walked up the ancient stone steps to the beginning of school year feast that awaited them every year. Before Hermione, Harry, and Ginny could reach the Great Hall though, a voice called out their names.

"Miss Granger! Miss Weasley! Mr. Potter!"

Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall calling to them and hurriedly heading down the stairs.

Once she had finally made it down the stairs and was at eye level to the students she seemed much calmer and less harried then she had when she had been racing down the stairs to catch them. But there was something about her expression that was not quite right. Hermione couldn't place her finger on it, but she was sure it was there.

"May I speak to you three privately, please?"

They all nodded, unsure. She turned and the three students followed her after sharing a glance with one another. Was something wrong?

They were led into an, at first glance, empty chamber that they hadn't previously noticed. The chamber actually held a round table that wasn't more than an arms length wide with a few sturdy, but comfortable looking, wooden chairs surrounding it. A fire roared to the left of the only door (the one they had only moments ago entered from) in the room. A large floor-to-ceiling window stood opposite the door and gave a beautiful nighttime view of Hogwart's grounds with deep maroon velvet curtains hanging down the sides until they pooled at the ground.

"Did you know this place was here?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"No," Hermione replied, "But I'm not surprised that it _does_ exist."

"Please sit down," their professor walked to the fire after firmly closing the door and zapped the fire with her wand. It roared and then settled back down, noticeably larger than it had been before. By the time she returned to the table Hermione sat on the left (closest to the fire) of Harry and Ginny. McGonagall took the seat opposite the trio, facing the door.

"Well, this is a difficult subject to bring up, but as you all may well know, Ronald Weasley has returned to Hogwarts."

Ginny shuddered a little in disgust and Harry's face twisted. Hermione sat calmly, her eyes gazing at the fire.

"How is that possible for him to even be here? Shouldn't he be rotting away in Azkaban?" Harry asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"Yes, well, it seems he is out on parole for good behavior."

Hermione scoffed but said nothing and her eyes never left the fire.

Harry's face twisted in confusion.

"They have parole and good behavior for a wizard's prison? That's ridiculous! I'm sure they're _all_ on good behavior, with a bunch of dementors floating around sucking the happiness out of them it's hard to do anything besides sit and stare!"

"Now Harry," McGonagall interrupted his rant. "You don't know how Azkaban for juveniles works! I don't expect you to understand it either. Nor do I expect you to welcome him back with open arms. I'm merely informing you as to why he has reappeared in your lives."

Harry looked to Ginny.

"Did you know he was coming back home?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said, "I promise, I had no idea. Although…"

"Oh, so you did know! And you didn't bother to tell us?!" Harry interjected angrily.

"No! That wasn't what I was going to say. I was only going to say that my parents had been acting strange. Upset, secretive. When the mail came they went through everything before letting us even give Earl food. That's all. I had no idea that meant he was coming back home, let alone Hogwarts."

Harry turned his gaze to McGonagall once more.

"Dumbledore let him back into Hogwarts? How could he do that to us!"

"He may have committed a terrible crime, but he is still on the light side, Harry! Everyone deserves a second chance."

Hermione laughed aloud at that.

She spoke to the fire when she talked at first.

"Apparently Finnigan didn't deserve one." Slowly she turned her head to her professor.

"Finnigan…" she spoke his name like it was venom.

"Well? If Ronald got out, why didn't the other one?" Hermione queried, finally showing some animation, completely opposite of the dreamy but lucid state she had previously held.

"He…" McGonagall started, but then stopped. She was at a lost for words. After a moments pause she continued.

"He escaped Hermione, no one can find him. No one knows how he escaped either. I'm so sorry."

Ginny gasped. Harry looked over to see Hermione's reaction

She was no longer calm, nor was she angry. A look of utter terror was spread across her face. Her whole demeanor reeked of fear. Harry grabbed her limp arm that lay on the table.

"It'll be okay, Hermione."

oooooooooooooo

A/N: UH OH! We'll see where this leads! Please comment though, the lack thereof makes me sad indeed!


	6. Professor

A/N: IF I DO NOT GET SOME COMMENTS I AM JUST GOING TO QUIT ON THIS STORY! I know I have weird breaks of like 6 months where I don't write, but I always come back, don't I? How can the prequel have 115 comments but this one has 8? A measly 8. Not even a full 10. How pathetic is that?! Seriously just comment. Say something like "please write more" or even "this sucks" or "keep going" or "go" or SOMETHING. It doesn't have to be long if you are lazy ok. Just one word is fine. Just to know I'm not totally unwanted. ANYTHING! Seriously, if this doesn't bump up to at least 20 I'm never going to finish it but I'll leave you at a cliffhanger. Although, if there are only 8 people reading it, that wouldn't be so completely devastating, now would it?

Previously: Seamus is a fugitive?!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione had just come out of the meeting with McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, and herself. She was shaking slightly as she walked. She was in no mood for a feast of any sort but she was afraid to be alone. So while Ginny and Harry had headed over to the Great Hall talking in hushed tones about the newest drama in Hermione's soap opera life, she had shaken them off by saying she was going to stop in the lavatory to splash some water on her face. She had done that and stayed at the sink for a good thirty minutes before using the restroom washing her hands, twice, and staring at her reflection for another five minutes and whispering encouraging things to herself like the muggle therapist her parents had sent her to had told her too when she was feeling scared or insecure.

"You're strong, Hermione, you're strong," she'd whispered to herself while wiping the tears from her eyes and patting more water on her face.

Currently she was pacing outside of the great oak doors leading into the Great Hall that were closed for the feast. She was debating with herself on whether she wanted to go in. If she went in she would be the center of attention because she was so late, she had missed the sorting and speech already, so everyone would be eating. The last thing she wanted was everyone's eyes to be on her…Especially not _his_. Ronald Weasley was not going to get the pleasure of looking at her. On the other hand, she was starving and did not want to stand out here alone when she knew that the _other_ one was out there, somewhere, possibly even watching her.

At that thought she suddenly looked up and around, paranoid that he was somehow inside Hogwarts watching her pace. The she smiled nervously and shook her head. She was being silly, Dumbledore would never let anything like that happen here at Hogwarts. Then her smile faded and her eyes widened. Dumbledore had let the Weasle in though, hadn't he? All at once, all she wanted was to be sitting next to Harry, Ginny, and Neville, drinking pumpkin juice and eating Sheperd's pie. Had it really been necessary to stay in the bathroom for almost an hour? She was unsure what her next move would be, but she had stopped pacing and instead stood at the doors, with her right shoulder facing them and her face looking at a stone wall with a rather boring tapestry covered with leaves hanging over it. Just as she was beginning to think the boring leaves might actually form some sort of equally tedious tree, a deep silky voice broke into her thoughts from behind her.

"May I ask why you're not in the Great Hall?"

She whipped around to see the new professor that had herded the first years across the lake looking at her from about 5 feet away. She took a step away, had he gotten so close without her noticing?

"May I ask why you're not?" she retorted haughtily as she took in his appearance.

He looked young. Too young, in her opinion, to be able to teach at a school such as Hogwarts. He was tall, almost six feet tall, maybe an inch under. He reminded her slightly of Viktor Krum, a fling from fourth year and also an excellent international Quidditch player, because of his dark looking demeanor. His brown eyes weren't soft like her honey-brown ones. They reminded her more of tree bark than any pleasant substance like chocolate or honey. His brown, almost black hair was a little too long for her preference but she supposed it suited him, and his bushy eyebrows were inched together in concentration, she guessed he was studying her as well. His smooth, shaved, olive complexion reminded her almost of a Spaniard, which looked, to her, odd on him since his face seemed pointy. His jaw came together at his chin at an acute angle and his nose was long and seemed just as pointy. If he didn't seem so mysterious and dark she'd think he was a character from a comic strip of some sort.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I—"

But just as soon as he began to speak, the large oak doors of the Great Hall burst open and streams of students began to pour out, and with a dramatic black swish of cloak fabric, he disappeared.

"Hermione!" she heard a feminine voice calling her name.

"Hermione, over here!" Ginny cried out to her trying to make her way to her with Harry's hand clutched in hers, although he lagged slightly behind because the mass of people they were pushing through did not seem eager to let them pass. Finally though Ginny and Harry caught up to Hermione.

"Where've you been?" Ginny demanded, "We've been so worried!"

"Oh," Hermione thought of a good excuse for her absence.

"I was…just around. Clearing my mind, that's all."

"Oh…" Ginny said, unconvinced.

Harry remained silent, watching the interaction between the two girls from slightly behind Ginny while a few stragglers continued to stream past their three person group.

"I have to go, head business!" Hermione announced to them before taking off in search of another Gryfindor prefect she could boss around or do something else with that looked important. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with someone who knew about the delicate situation she was in.

She turned without waiting for them to respond and lost herself in the small crowd leaving the hall, searching for a fellow prefect.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco was confused. He had stepped out of the carriage hoping for a quick (if awkward) word with Hermione about the kiss (and maybe if she was ok with it, share another) but had instead found McGonagall dragging her away along with Ginny Weasley and Harry. Ginny and Harry had returned during the feast Hermione hadn't ever come in. He'd looked questioningly at Harry but he had only shrugged, Harry seemed to be just as unknowing as he was. He desperately wanted to talk to her. He didn't want this…thing he'd done to come between their friendship, or their head business.


	7. Arguements

A/N: Seriously, comment, otherwise I don't know if anyone is still interested.

Also, there is a little language in this.

ooooooooo

Previously:

A new character! But no one knows his name… Draco kissed Hermione and wants to confront Hermione about it, Hermione is avoiding everyone!

oooooooooo

Hermione wasn't quite sure _what_ to think. This mysterious new professor annoyed her. Of course, there were plenty of people on the Hogwarts staff that bothered her; she passionately disliked Snape and Filch, Binns had no business being a teacher anymore, and Trelawney was…well Hermione just had no words for that woman. But this teacher, who she knew so little of (she didn't even know his name!) irked her. With his calm mysterious demeanor, and how he had snuck up on her. In the back of her mind a nasty thought emerged…_No wonder you were raped,_ it said to her, _you can't even detect a total stranger behind you, let alone a distrustful friend._

Quickly, she shook her head to rid her mind of the thought. For awhile after the incident she had thought those kinds of things constantly. Mainly little things that reminded her how it must be her fault it had happened, for her to trust someone like that. Hermione thought she'd done fairly well in ridding herself of those things, like the muggle therapist her parents sent her to had said to do. Apparently she had not done as good a job as she thought, which was just another reason to be disappointed in herself. She leaned back in the red cushy chair by the roaring fire in the Gryfindor common room and groaned in frustration.

"Stop blaming yourself!" she muttered.

"What was that?" Harry asked, noticing Hermione on his way up to the boys' room.

Hermione glanced up at him, surprised at his presence and quickly said it was nothing.

Harry didn't think Hermione looked so sure, so he slowly sat down across from her in an identical red armchair.

"Hermione, are you…" he trailed off, trying to catch her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Hermione put on her best and smiled at him. "Of course," she said brightly. (In Harry's opinion, it was a little too brightly).

"I'm fine, Harry, don't worry! I'm just a little tired from the train ride, is all." She continued to smile at him until he finally shook his head.

"Alright," he gave her a weak smile back, "Well, I'm off then. Don't stay up too late now."

He walked to the top of the stairs and gave her a quick wave before bounding up them. When Hermione was in one of her moods, there was little he could do to shake her out of it. He'd set Ginny on that task in the morning.

oooooooooo

Draco was extremely annoyed now. It seemed like he would never see Hermione. He'd missed her during the feast and only got a glance of her while he was walking out of the Great Hall before she had swiftly run away with a younger Gryfindor prefect. Since Dumbledore had decided to get rid of the Universal Prefects Common since Hermione had hexed Weasley into oblivion, he would only see her during class, if he even had a class with her, and meals, which he guessed she would skip a lot if she continued the trend she'd started last year. These days, Hermione just was not prone to being found in large groups of people.

However, Draco was determined to get a word with her. He continually cursed himself about the kiss. How could he have done something so ridiculous, so spontaneous, so unplanned, so not thought out. He'd only ended up hurting her, really, and that had been the very opposite of his intentions. He felt another urge to slam his head up against the wall. She might not have even felt anything for him! Maybe that's why she seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn't their friendship she was worried about, it must be that she was annoyed by some seemingly lovestruck Draco Malfoy. Again he yelled at himself internally. How stupid could he have been? Kissing her, and in a situation like that? Although…at first, she had kissed back, somewhat. Was she just responding to him naturally, or maybe…maybe she did feel something!

He was pacing back and forth in the Slytherin common room now. The ruby fire crinkled, but the room still seemed to be bathed in a greenish film of light. He didn't notice his surroundings though, he was much too preoccupied with the thought that Hermione might not be avoiding him, it might just be a coincidence. Maybe she was looking for him too! Maybe she was just as confused as him.

ooooooooooo

Hermione was confused. It was almost one in the morning but she was still sitting in the same red chair, staring into the fire. She'd been about to go to bed a little while ago before she'd remembered the kiss. How could she have forgotten it? Well, she knew how she had forgotten it. With Ronald Weasley coming back to school and finding out Seamus Finnigan had escaped, and meeting the eerie new teacher, not to mention her Head duties of course she had forgotten about it. For awhile she had considered avoiding Draco until she could figure out a better arrangement for dealing with him, but she realized he didn't know about Finnigan's escape. She knew she should probably be the one to tell him, but she couldn't help but think of the temptation of pushing the task off onto Harry or Ginny. They seemed to have come just as close to Draco as she had. Although, she didn't think he had kissed either of them… She blushed at that and then fought not to get excited. He was the suave, charming boy of the Slytherins. It probably meant nothing to him, he had probably gotten into that same situation with tens of other girls. She had just probably been the first to push her off.

That brought her back to an entirely different train of thought. Would flashes of that night come back to her every time she engaged in something like that? Everyone told her to try and live her life and be as normal as possible, but how could she be a normal teenage girl, when merely kissing a boy sent her into hysterics?! This was impossible, and it only made her hate the two boys who had put her through this more. Did they even know how messed up they had made her? Though she always tried to pretend she was still her old self, in reality she wasn't even close. She was paranoid now of strangers, friends, everything she trusted she had to look at in a new life. Then, every time she thought she was getting better, something would happen to drag her back down. For instance, Ronald showing up on the train had definitely dampened her entire summer of therapy. Actually, it had more like drenched it. She signed, this would be a long, restless night

oooooooooo

Up in the Gryfindor boys room, no one was getting much sleep either. Ron had been placed back in his old bed and the rest of the boys had tried and failed at casting silencing charms. Harry and Ron had been at it for hours. For awhile they would go into silent bouts of anger before one of them would bust out an angry comment and the other would just light up with rage. Dean had gotten used to their fighting from previous years, but usually he knew what they were fighting about and they had gotten over it. Dean had a sinking feeling that this strange fight would go on for a very long time. He again took out his Charms book and tried to cast a silencing spell around his bed.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault that I wasn't as fucking _EVIL_ as Seamus! Stop blaming me, I never touched her!" Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry laughed angrily. "Didn't touch her? You hired a FUCKING HIT MAN! Her friend, you hired her friend too beat and rape her, what the fuck is wrong with you? You were her BEST FRIEND. You are one sick fuck, you know that?"

Ron glared at Harry. "How many times can I say I'm sorry? And I never told him to rape her, alright? He's the sick one."

Harry looked furious. "Whatever, if Hermione didn't ask me to keep quiet I would tell everyone what a psycho you are so they could steer clear. Don't make any close friends Ron or I might be forced to warn them what you do when you get jealous or whatever the fuck you said gave you a reason to do something like that."

It was Ron's turn to look completely furious. "How many times have I told you? I've been through therapy, I was messed up then I have no excuse, not that you'd take one if I gave it to you. Why don't you just shove off? We're going to have to live with each other for the rest of the year, Harry, just cool it already!"

"You won't be staying here if I have any say in it!" Harry replied before pulling his curtains back and lying down, still fuming.

Ron Weasley was one disgusting excuse for a human being, and he hated himself for ever being friends with that piece of dirt.

ooooooooooooooo

A/N: Comments please! So I know you want more!


	8. The First Day

A/N: No excuses, sorry I haven't written in forever! This story deserves some love. I did write a few chapters on my old computer so I could update them week by week but that computer crashed and burned. So did my inspiration and motivation. But I'm trying again! I hope you like it!

Also, looking back at everything I've written, I realize that it's chunky. The chapters look short and they are just a bunch of very long paragraphs, so I'm going to try and break it up from now on and make it look more approachable. I hope this helps.

Also I'm thinking about getting a beta? Not right away because the story does not need to be slowed down by editing, you guys have waited long enough, but I have a lot of errors because I write and write, and then rush to give it to all of you! Anyways, if you're interested let me know!

The First Day

Hermione woke up early the next morning, the memories of yesterday rushing back to her. Her life seemed so dramatic when she looked at it that way. Her once-friend convict conspiratorial rapist had returned and begged for mercy. Her attractive savior had kissed her which had almost sent her into shock and a replay of bad memories. Her once-friend who was the actual rapist was on the loose. Then a mysterious and annoying new professor had snuck up on her and left just as mysteriously.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind with a shake of her head and began to get ready for school, the one thing she could count on to distract her.

As she came down from the girls' dorm, she could hear yelling coming from the boys'. She stopped, and recognized it as Harry's voice and also…Weasley's. She ran up to the boys dorm and burst through the door to find Harry and Ron, wands pointed at each other, faces scarlet in anger. Hermione looked at Harry calmly, ignoring Ronald.

"Harry, I think it's time for breakfast." She said, looking at Harry's eyes, trying to calm them with hers.

Harry looked back at her and dropped his wand, slowly.

"Yea, I guess…I guess you're right," he agreed.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked out of the boys' dorm leaving Ron Weasley standing, his wand still raised, staring blankly at their receding backs.

As they walked down the hallway together Hermione smiled.

"What an eventful morning you've had then, eh?" she said, laughingly.

Harry looked at her unsure if she was alright with the scene she had walked in on, but upon seeing her smile, he grinned back.

"Nah, it was nothing out of the ordinary."

They both laughed lightly at the stupid joke and continued to the Great Hall for breakfast where they would receive their schedules.

ooooooooooooooooo

Draco had spent a restless night. He'd tossed and turned all night thinking about the consequences of that kiss. He'd ruined it. Any chances he'd ever had with Hermione were completely and totally ruined. He'd moved too fast, gone too far. He didn't even know if she liked him enough as a friend, let alone for a kiss! What an idiot he was.

As he walked into the Great Hall he noticed Hermione and Harry sitting at the Gryfindor table with Ginny Weasley, laughing happily.

_Well_, he thought,_ at least I know for sure I didn't send her back to the hospital with my kiss._

That thought though, was not very comforting in the least. She must absolutely hate him!

oooooooooooooo

Ginny was reviewing Harry and Hermione's schedules that McGonagall had just handed out.

"Well, aren't you two quite the lucky ones. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor, and with the Slytherins!" Ginny remarked.

Hermione looked over her schedule and noticed Ginny was right.

"Yes," she replied, "but only with the ones that got high enough marks to make it into the N.E.W.T.S. class."

Ginny snorted, "Yes, of course, my mistake. You're having double Dark Arts with the new professor, and _all_ the Slytherins."

Harry laughed and corrected Ginny. "No, they learned everything they need to know about defending themselves from the Dark Arts from their parents as they tried to avoid the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione's face darkened slightly. "That is so NOT at all funny!"

Hermione huffed and got up from the table, "I want to be early so I can get a good seat up front, and I suggest you do the same!"

She stormed off muttering something about how it was childish and indecent to make fun of the horrible way some people were brought up.

Harry and Ginny shrugged, but Harry took Hermione's advice. With a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek he got up and gathered his belongings to go to the first class of the year.

When he arrived outside of the DADA room, he realized what a good idea that had been. There was already a line of curious Gryfindors, and several (feigning disinterest) Slytherins. However, he did not see Hermione anywhere. Which seemed odd to him, since Hermione had left before he had. He saw Draco standing nervously by the door and walked over to him casually.

"You haven't happened to see Hermione this morning, have you?" Harry asked lightly.

Draco nodded without looking at Harry, "She was one of the first ones here."

Harry looked around. "Well, I don't see her anywhere now; do you know where she went?"

Again Draco nodded, staring at the door, "She's talking to the professor."

"McGonagall? We just talked to her last night, that's odd." Harry wondered aloud.

"No," Draco shook his head still looking at the door, "Professor Riviera."

"Who?" Harry asked, the name drawing a blank.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and snapped his head at Harry, "You ask a lot of questions."

Harry was growing impatient, "Well, maybe if you gave better answers I wouldn't have to ask so many questions!"

Just then the door opened with a dramatic swish of a black cloak.

"Hello everyone," a deep baritone voice said, "I am Professor Riviera."

Harry's soft exclamation of "Ohhhh," was drowned out by Draco's mutter of the entrance being a "bit dramatic" for his tastes.

All of the students in the hallway filed into the classroom, sitting as close as they could. As Draco and Harry entered they noticed Hermione, already sitting in her seat. Surprisingly though, she had not chosen the very front seat like she had told Harry she was. Instead she was a row back. Harry sat on her left while Draco sat on her right, closest to the door.

Both of the boys noted a faint flush of angry scarlet on her face and her eyes wore a scowl.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry leaned over and whispered.

"I'm fine." She gritted out.

Draco leaned over to her as well, "You certainly don't look fine. What did he say to you?"

"We'll talk about it later!" She hissed, and both boys shared a look and sat back.

After everyone had settled down, Professor Riviera began class. He was not anything unusual. He was not as exciting as the fake Moody had been, nor as friendly as Lupin , nor as boring as Quirrel. He was dark and mysterious, and his voice made the class listen. It was enchanting.

Harry could tell that if Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had decided to further their knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they would be swooning at this point and would not in fact further their knowledge at all.

Harry continued to listen as Professor Riviera explained that they'd had a very mismatched education in this subject and that he was hoping to fill in all the holes they had so that if anyone in the room wanted to have a career that needed this kind of knowledge they would be prepared.

"Being an Auror myself, I know what kinds of things are required."

There was a murmur around the room.

A Slytherin from the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Zabini."

"Yes, Mr. Zabini, a question?"

"Don't you mean Ex-Auror?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yea, well if you're teaching here, that would mean you'd have two jobs. So don't you mean Ex-Auror?"

"No, I meant what I said. I'm an Auror still. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and an Auror. After all, who better to teach you about defending yourself from evil than someone who still does it constantly?"

The class began chattering excitedly and Riviera's deep voice rose to be heard.

"Now, if there are no more questions, I'd like to get back to explaining the syllabus and giving you your first assignment."

The rest of the class passed without much excitement. Hermione's face was no longer red, but the scowl never left her face. By the end of the class they were already bogged down with homework. An essay on everything they had learned over their seven year education in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and an essay on what they'd learn today. Not to mention the research he expected them to do to be ready for next class. Harry sighed as he thought of how hard this school year would turn out to be.

As soon as the bell rang Hermione leapt from her seat and scurried out of the classroom, with Draco and Harry scrambling to follow. When they had finally caught up to her she stood still.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Well _what_?" Hermione snapped back.

"What did Professor Riviera want from you before class started?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Oh, _that_." She spat out.

"He just wanted to tell me that he is my new babysitter."

Harry and Draco's faces of confusion stared at Hermione.

"You heard him, didn't you? He's an Auror. But he doesn't fight evil anymore, like he said he did. He just watches 17 year old girls to make sure they don't get hurt or hurt anyone else. Like _I_ need watching or something. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I'm older now, I know how to protect myself. I don't need Dumbledore hiring a bodyguard for me." Hermione rambled.

"Hermione—" Draco started her name off slowly but was interrupted by Harry.

"You're right ,Hermione; you can take care of yourself. But, if Dumbledore hired him, just let him think he's doing something, alright?"

Hermione nodded at Harry's logic.

"Alright, well, I'll see you two at lunch. I don't want to be late for class!"

With that she turned on her heel and sped off.

"What was that about? 'Let him think he's doing something'?" Draco turned to Harry as soon as Hermione left.

"Look, Draco, I know what you were about to say. Something's up, right? If it's so serious that Dumbledore hired someone to make sure Hermione is fine, something is definitely up."

"So you telling her that lie and not what you suspected help, how, exactly?" Draco asked angrily.

"Because telling her something's up, so much so that it made Dumbledore want her to have extra protection when she's inside Hogwarts, one of the places she still feels safe, would not help her."

Draco couldn't argue with Harry's reasoning. Now all he wondered was. What was so dangerous?


	9. Chapter 9

One Huge Author's Note

You'll probably all (whoever's still out there anyway) hate me for this…but I've reread my stories, and I strongly dislike them. Ignoring the gaping plot holes and various typos that lack of editing created, I have clearly lost interest in these things. I started the story in 7th grade, and now that I'm about to be a freshman in college and it still hasn't been finished, I really don't have the heart to finish it. In an act of self-destruction that was started from the very beginning, these stories were headed nowhere fast. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone reading! I'll start writing again though, and hopefully much better material. For anyone that's read over the years…damn you're patient! I've matured, so don't give up on me!


End file.
